


The Appointment

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Actually no... Straight up porn I guess, Anal Sex, Appointment, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Dior/Shownu, Doctor Shownu, Horny Dior, Horny Shownu, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Sexy dior, Showhyuk!, cross-dressing, maybe..., okay, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Hyunwoo gets an unexpected appointment.





	The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so, I haven't posted in a while. I wanted to write something and ended up with a smut fic.  
> Showhyuk tag needs more fics, so I guess, this is what I came up with  
> The work hasn't been proof read, and English isn't my first language, so please bare with me. :)

Hyunwoo was just setting up for his next appointment when someone came barging into his room.  
“How many times have I told you? You can't just walk in like this.” He said, putting his files into place.  
“What if I was examining someone right now?” he said, expecting his boyfriend to give some excuse for why he'd just walked into the room.  
When he didn't get an answer, he looked up to see a tall beauty standing in front of him.  
She had long silky caramel locks framing her face beautifully. Her plump lips were puckered in a pout.

“Oh come on Hyunwoo, you know I'm better than that...I checked you schedule!” She said, moving closer, her heels clicking on the tiles.  
She made Hyunwoo's throat go dry.  
She was dressed in short shorts that were barely visible below the hem of one of his hoodies (that she'd probably stolen on one of their previous encounters).  
“Dior….”  
Hyunwoo didn't speak further as Dior sat on the desk right in front of him. She put her hands around his neck moving closer so there was just a few inches between their faces.  
“By the way babe, I am your next appointment.” She moved closer so she could whisper into his ear, “and...I've locked the door.”  
He inhaled her scent, feeling extremely turned on at that point.  
Something clicked inside him when he heard her, wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her onto his lap, making her yelp in the process.  
“My baby girl always comes prepared.” He said against her jaw, biting it slightly.  
Dior moaned, grinding onto him slowly.  
She moved back and looked at him.  
“Oh I've prepared well for today's check-up, Doctor” she said, locking lips with Hyunwoo hard afterwards.  
He ran his hands through her hair, pulling at it gently. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, running it along her lips.  
Dior groaned and made noises that shot straight to Hyunwoo's dick.  
As much as he liked kissing Dior, he wanted to move along.  
He pushed the hoodie over her head, running his hands over her body, pinching a nipple, ripping a erotic moan from her lips. She was grinding hard on him at the moment, not being able to control the desperation.  
“Why has it been so long since we did this?” Dior whispered, as they moved their hands on each other, wanting to hold on and feel everything.  
“You tell me… I've been wondering about it myself!” He said, nibbling at her neck.  
Hyunwoo's shirt had been ripped off and thrown somewhere by now.  
“God, I need to suck you off right now.” Dior said, scrambling to her knees in front of Hyunwoo.  
She eyed his bulge hungrily.  
Running her hands over his thighs, Dior mouthed at his head over the pants.  
She unbuckled his belt, slowly pulling his zipper down.  
The slight graze over his member made him shudder out a breath.  
She pulled his dick out and blew on the head. Looking up into his eyes, Dior slowly sank down on him, her mouth hot and wet.  
Hyunwoo had to claw at the armrests so he didn't come on spot. 

Dior kept the slow and torturous rhythm on his dick while he clutched at her hair, losing himself in the feeling of being deepthroated.  
When he couldn't hold it anymore he pulled lightly at her hair, so she would get up.  
Dior stripped off her shorts, her own bulge visible through the lacy underwear.  
She once again straddled Hyunwoo, grinding on his hard dick, just one thin lacy cloth separating them.  
Hyunwoo ran his hands over her ass, squeezing it while kissing along her neck.  
“You know how to drive me crazy don't you?” He said, bringing her closer.  
“It's the least I can do baby” she said.  
Hyunwoo then reached to feel her enterance, to feel a plug pushed in.  
“You really came prepared.”  
“Yes, I'm nicely stretched.” Dior said.  
Hyunwoo kissed her a few more times while playing with the plug a little, making Dior become a needy and moaning mess.  
“Come on baby, fuck me already…” Dior said, biting at Hyunwoo's earlobe.  
“Whatever you say princess.” Hyunwoo pulled the plug out.  
He pushed the material of her panty aside to align himself to her entrance.  
She slowly sank down onto him and started moving slowly, allowing herself to adjust to his size.  
“Oh god! Hyunwoo you feel amazing inside me…” Dior said, bouncing on him now.  
Hyunwoo gripped her asscheeks, pulling them apart as he also started thrusting into her.  
“And you feel amazing around me.” He said.  
He then brought a hand to cup her face, the other hand going around her waist to hold her in place.  
He stared into her eyes as he fucked her hard, feeling the coil tightening in his stomach.  
“Fuck Hyunwoo…” Dior moaned, looking back feeling overwhelmed.  
She came in her panties, some cum slipping out and falling on to him.  
Her clenching around him did it for him and he pushed their foreheads together as he came inside her  
“Minhyuk….” He whisper yelled as he reached his climax. He held her as he came down from his high, going limp inside her.  
They stayed like that, Dior slumped on his chest, his arms around her, inhaling her scent.  
“I knew you’d call that name when you came…”  
Dior, said in a soft voice, completely spent from the fucking.  
“What can I do… can't beat true love babe.” Hyunwoo said, patting Dior's ass.  
“Yeah yeah, I just wish you'd play along once, for a change.” Dior pushed off his chest to lean against the desk. A pout on her face.  
“What can I do babe, I love you too much.” Hyunwoo said, running his hands on Dior's thighs.

“Yeah well…. I love you too!” Dior said, still pouting but the corner of her lips lifting.  
She then got off Hyunwoo.  
“The things I do for you….” She said, turning to go to the bathroom.  
She dropped off the wig on his table, the caramel locks splaying over his desk top.

Hyunwoo watched Minhyuk walk towards the washroom, and he thought to himself,  
'your one lucky bastard, getting both Dior and Minhyuk to yourself.’

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants, you can find me on twitter   
> @Showhyuk4eva


End file.
